english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher R. Sabat
Christopher Robin Sabat (born April 22, 1973 in Washington, D.C.) is an American voice actor, ADR director and line producer. He's known for voicing: Alex Louis Armstrong in Fullmetal Alchemist, Kazuma Kuwabara in YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, Roronoa Zoro in One Piece and Vegeta, Piccolo and Yamcha in Dragon Ball. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Toya Kamijo *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Kaito Kubota *Attack on Titan (2014) - Kitz Woermann *Barakamon (2016) - Kazuyuki Sakamoto *Ben-To (2015) - Aburashin (ep1) *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Chlaus (ep8), Jumbo *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Ukyo Asahina *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Rogue Supernatural (ep10), Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - General Cross Marian, Ares Teena Dloe Gynosan P. Ruporson Gear Amadeus 5th, Tap Dop, Verne (ep26) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - General Cross Marian *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Adelie (ep9) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Wolfgang Regendorf *Date A Live II (2016) - Kawagoe *Dimension W (2016) - Kyoma Mabuchi (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Secretary of State *Fairy Tail (2016) - Elfman Strauss *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Camillo (ep23), Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Sacred Gear/'Ddraig' *High School DxD: New (2014) - Ddraig *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia (2016) - All Might (Announced) *One Piece (2015-2016) - Roronoa Zoro *One Punch Man (2016) - Vaccine Man (ep1) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Sakuya Togane *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Martinet *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Base Black (Announced), Narrator (Announced) *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Rom (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Lord Haruka (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Isaac (ep17), Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Albert Ende *The Future Diary (2013) - Uchio Gasai *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Jason/'Yamori' *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Jason/Yamori (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Kakugyouki *Toriko (2013) - Uumen Umeda *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Son Hak 'Movies - Dubbing' *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Elfman Strauss *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Batou 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Ukyo Asahina (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Batou 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Rome, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *'Splosion Man (2009) - Mr. Meatenstein *Battleborn (2016) - Attikus, Geoff, Rath, S1.Chronicle, S1.Huntsman, S1.Wolf *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Captain Smiley, Star *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Concrete Bishop *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *The Maw (2009) - The Maw *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Abromowitz, Ahmad, E.B.S. 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Garland *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Garland *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Burter, Gogeta, Jeice, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Recoome, Shenron, Vegeta, Vegito, Yamcha Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (45) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2016. Category:American Voice Actors